Kim Possible Ultimate
by SailorOfUranus
Summary: [An AU fanfic] Kim Possible with a Hellsing flare.


Hi! Me again, I've been working on this thing for like over a month now and I finally got it out, my alternate universe fic, a Kim Possible Hellsing style. It should be amusing. Review please.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible does not belong to me

_

* * *

_

**Kim Possible Ultimate**

**One . . . **

"_Where are you...?"_

"_Where are you at...?"_

_A gruff voice called out from the darkness, expensive Sunday shoes hitting confidently across a cemented earth accompanied the sound. Within that darkness, the mysterious voice and the sound of the owner's shoes were not the only noises to thunder in the ears of the one the voice called out to._

"_Adorable, adorable niece. . ."_

_These sounds were those of a panicked heart, beating so harshly against her chest that it threatened to break free._

"_My pretty little niece...," The voice called even louder. The sound echoed against the walls in the darkness as the tone changed to something nearly whimsical in tone, "My cute little Fraulein." A short pause interrupted the voices next words, " heir to the Royal Order of Global Knights, the Global Justice Organization-"_

_Eyes narrowed and feelings of hatred and fear bubbled to the surface. The gaze, impaired by fogged glasses, caught the site of the voices owner below between bars of metal and pale slender fingers that gripped them to tight._

" _-the young maiden, Betty Elizabeth Sol Director." _

_Beads of sweat rolled down already dampened skin, mixing with the crimson liquid that continued to drip from beneath short locks of boyish cut hair covering the right side of her face, slender fingertips that belonged to the youth hiding from the graying blonde head of her stalker shook as they curled around the cold smooth length of the metal bars. She could see behind one clear eye-glass that this male carried in his entourage two others. His muscle, she knew, or his hounds rather, to help with the hunt. _

"_Betty...you know nothing...," The male figure scowled, allowing the hidden hostility to finally show itself as his features twisted in disgust and annoyance. Not that the hiding girl had been fooled by his sweet calls earlier, she knew better then that. _

_So enough he was walking beneath the hiding place, the ventilation system, where the youth was tucked away and hidden from his site. The voice turned harsh and hateful in the following darkness, the steps of he and his men echoed as they moved further down the poorly lit hall, "I waited twenty years for my sister, no, your mother to pass away, yet she left with a bothersome dying wish for you to take the head of the family. That, simply, won't do. This is unacceptable, something that I cannot allow to happen."_

_Faintly, as the youth strained to hear the voice as it faded into the distance, she heard the distinctive and crisp sound of metal sliding and slamming together._

"_Global Justice...is mine!"_

_Waiting for the sound of those expensive steps to fade, she breathed heavily, flushed with anger, and adrenaline pumping through limbs frozen with fear and once silence reigned in the hall the youth began to finish her crawl within the darkness of the vent._

_------------_

_The room was white and sterile, the smell and the oppressive feeling of death had been absorbed and sunken into every corner. With that effect, it felt just like any hospital she had ever been to, the only difference was that it was not a hospital but the simple bed room of the person who lay dying in the bed. _

"_Betty...,." There, hooked up to those several IV fluid packets and the machine that would monitor the last moments of life laid a pale sickly woman, buried beneath hideous colored blankets of brown._

"_If something happens," The woman wheezed, staring at the youth woman who stood at her side ever so faithfully, at Betty, with barely focused eyes of worry, " If any danger comes to you, when you are faced with an overwhelming enemy. Go down to the forgotten dungeon cell in the basement. There you will find one of our Director family greatest achievements."_

_----------_

"_It will serve as a means to protect yourself with." She could hear the words return to her from the memory that was still fresh as they echoed loudly in her panic fogged mind. No more then three days after her mother's death and already her uncle was out for what belonged to her with greed and lust. Bloody 'ell._

_The youth found herself to be lucky, having escaped from the air duct without alerting her stalkers of her presence. Feet took the youth toward the destination from the memories, only stopping when she ended up before the large metal door of the dungeon that would hold her supposed salvation and with those shaking sweaty fingertips, clutched the very edges of the door to shove them back with strength created by the importance of the situation. _

_Light flooded the tiny crack she made in the door before she shoved it open fully, letting more in to illuminate and chase away the darkness within. Her figure was silhouetted, and her round shaped glasses gleamed as they caught and reflected the dimness of the hall. A hand brushed over her simple garb that consisted of a white blouse and brown skirt that brushed across the stone ground as her shoes were engulfed by the eerie fog that inhabited the small four walled room. _

_With a soft grunt the youth shoved the door and held it open, her elbow and arm pushed up against the heavy thing to keep it still, her heart still racing. Now, with no longer just a crack to influence it, the light from the outside hall flooded into the dark and damp smelling room, giving site to the large lump of darkness propped up against the wall. She gasped as the lump became more visible, one eye large and round behind those reflecting glasses as the other stayed covered by the lights reflected gleam. Her heart became even louder in her head._

"_A corpse?" Betty whispered, releasing the door in sudden disbelief and excitement. As she walked further into the chamber. The door behind her released a groan as it swung slowly into a cracked state. Though, it was too late by then, she already seen what her mind could not take back._

_Fog rolled over the legs and arms of a black clothed bound figure, several belts, buckles, and buttons keeping the odd choice of restraining wear tight around thin boney limbs. Only the dead thin fading strands of red hair that sprouted from the top of the shriveled up skull and flowed down and over hunched up shoulders told her that whatever it was had once been human and possibly alive. Even the face was semi hidden by the darkness of the hanging head. However, the young woman could tell the corpse had been at least in the beginnings of adult hood before death, but that didn't answer the question as to why it was down here in the first place._

"_This is... what will protect me?" She whispered, disbelief clear in her shaking voice as she took slow cautious steps toward the lump she figured had once been a person Her face crumpled up in disgust and despair. She hoped for something, anything that could have helped her like a knight at least, but this...?_

_This dried up corpse...? What was she suppose to do, hide under it? She groaned, and lifted her left hand to cover her face. What had her mother been thinking? Keeping this thing down here for twenty years? Insanity... _

_The sharp musical click of a gun drew her attention away from the company she kept and Betty whirled around in a flurry of her skirt, drawing wide eyes to the what appeared to be a large gapping mouth of a gun that was pointed in her direction and gasped._

_Damn._

_It was her uncle and his men._

_Double damn._

_The youth shook with cold fear, breaking out into a sweat although it wasn't hot at all in the cold dampness of the forbidden dungeon. I'm going to die, she thought, I'm going to die! _

_Well, at least it would be quick and maybe painless, surely her uncle would want to take over as quick as possible. 'I killed her this morning,' he'd laugh to his friends 'and had her funeral by noon.' She suddenly felt really nauseous. _

_Frozen where she stood she stared into the abyss of the mouth of the gun, her uncles next words nearly fell on deaf ears. _

"_I found you, Fraulein."_

_She knew she been shot before the bullet even hit her arm, and it wasn't even the impact that caused her to scream like a banshee, rather, the explosive sound from that tiny metal object when it was released from the guns chamber. Her forearm exploded in an array of red liquid which sprayed out from the assaulted limb upon impact with the bullet. It had barely grazed her arm, though it had been angled just right and as a result the shot was rewarded with a now open flowing wound. _

_Damn, and she thought he would stop playing these games with her too._

_Betty stumbled back from the shock and bounced hard on the ground as she landed on her read. It was hardly believable that her own uncle had shot at her, though the red growing stain on her blouse sleeve and the red sprinkled stone behind her body was a sure sign. If she had doubts about what he'd come down here to do she didn't now. Shaking from exhaustion and fear she risked turning her head to see how much blood had been released from her arm when the shot hit, it appeared as if half of it had splashed on that useless damn corpse however._

"_What the hell is that?" _

_Betty turned her head back to the current problem. Focus, she told herself, focus on the guys with the gun not the dead thing at her back._

"_Just some dead wanker's dried up corpse."_

"_Silence!" Rung her uncles terrible voice, his tone told her that he was pretty angry along with satisfied that his work was nearly completed and all Betty could do was hold her arm and feel...Well, useless. About as useless as a young weaponless girl staring down what she thought was a loving uncle and his back goons anyway._

"_Next I'll shoot off your ears I think," Her uncle said, "For wasting so much of my time. Don't think I'll let you go quick, Betty!"_

_The woman in question cringed, but tried not to whimper or scream. Her arm was blazing in red fiery pain as she held it tightly, she wasn't sure if she could take her ears being blown off._

_But there was no way she was going to beg for any sort of mercy or release. She wouldn't get it anyway._

"_Or maybe I'll take out your other eye?" He purred, the heavy sound of his footsteps growing louder as he neared her sprawled out form._

_It reminded her of the blood that dripped from her right eye and she consciously moved a hand beneath her glasses to cover the damage she'd been dealt earlier, scowling._

_That's it, it was so much better to be angry at this monster then to be afraid of him. To let him know she was afraid would have been to let him win. If she had to die, she would die hating him not fearing him, and she would let him know how much she did too._

"_Oh? Growing some back-bone are you? It won't help you, Fraulein. Yet, it's so wonderful to see you try. I'll have fun watching you cry for mercy." _

_Grinding her teeth together she closed her eyes to try and keep back the tears that threatened to spill over dirty and red cheeks, preparing for the next shot to ring out and bring her more pain then the throbbing of her arm or the string of her eye the adrenaline had been keeping her from noticing for the past hour._

'_I'm so sorry Mommy, I failed you.'_

_But the shot never came, instead of the sound of metal exploding from a guns chamber there was a thick and odd slurping sound and worse yet it was coming from behind her. _

'_If I'm going to die anyway, I might as well check and see what's going on behind me,' because whatever it was, it had the men in front of her staring in shock and disbelief and she didn't want to be kept in the dark if something worse then her uncle was going to leap up and devour her at any moment._

_Though it wasn't a monster that had begun to move and wiggle about in those black restraints it was something equally as disturbing, and between the now moving corpse and her uncle Betty wasn't sure which was the lesser evil of the two. The copse however was no longer a corpse. Red dying hair had filled out, becoming healthy and alive, the skull was no longer just a skull but a face had attached to it and sunken in skin was now a healthy pale. It was human._

_No, not human, because humans didn't lap up someone's blood with their tongue off a dirty floor._

'_Oh gawd', Betty inwardly groaned, 'here I am about to be killed and I can't decide if this thing is human or not because it's licking my blood off a floor that hasn't been cleaned in ages.'_

_Bloody hell._

_Slowly, with four sets of eyes glued to it, the corpse began to do more then just lick her blood from off the ground, no, muscles bunched beneath those odd restraints and without a sound they were ripped from the being, torn off by an unbelievable strength that even impressed her uncle, for she heard him gasp in the background and heard the sharp pitch of those expensive shoes stepping back rapidly._

_Whatever it was, whoever it was, it was female and a red head. 'Not that it matters what it is!' Betty thought, wide eyed and frozen to the spot where she'd fallen as the girl, no the monster? Yes, as the monster got up as if it hadn't just been a corpse a few minutes ago and lying just there looking dead._

"_The corpse, it's back to life!" One of the goons screamed, shaking as he brought his gun holding hand up and aimed toward the monster who merely grinned in response to his panic and words._

"_Uh, Lord Killigan?" Goon number two asked, more nervous then frightened, probably because he had a weapon and a man with a weapon thought he was a god._

"_The corpse!" Her uncle gasped, stepping back so fast that he was the closest to the now closed doorway and conveniently behind his henchmen._

"_It's alive! It's...come back to life!"_

"_No shit, Sherlock."_

"_It doesn't matter!" Betty's uncle screamed, scowling with his attention no longer on the girl but on the grinning red head who swayed slowly from side to side, like a predator snake ready for the finishing strike. "My sister never said a word about this...No matter, kill it!" He screamed, "Let's give Betty an escort to her trip to hell!"_

_Betty gasped again, unable to scream as the beast behind her flung itself forward, moved so fast that she hadn't even known it had gone until the slight shift in her hair and the action the monster taken had been completed._

_With hands over her mouth and eyes wide with horror she watched as goon number one stood without the upper half of his entire face, his mouth which was still attached to the rest of the standing body twisted up in a grimace of horror and pain, and his eyes and face from the nose up were simply open wide and staring forward with shock. The beast who'd done the action obviously, standing behind the body which finally fell with a thick thud as the scalp was lifted up and slender pink lips parted to allow the dripping blood to enter a thirsty mouth. _

_When the demonic woman was done, she simply dropped it and turned to the rest of her would be murderers._

_Betty didn't just think she was going to be sick, she knew she was going to be sick._

_Now, however, wasn't the time._

_The only goon only had the time to utter out a gasped 'wha–!' before the beast moved again, slicing the poor male's face in half as she'd done the other, ripping him apart in a shower of blood in such a short time that neither Betty nor her uncle saw the action actually take place, just the conclusion._

_A dark and deep feminine chuckle echoed in the darkened room then, as the monster finished it's second task, standing with body hunched over and that now silky looking red hair flowing over young adult shoulders and backside._

_Betty saw her uncle move then, with his own gun and his arm snapped forward. He wasn't taking the time to figure out how the first two of men had died, all he knew was that he didn't want to end up like them. Her red haired monster barely moved, only lifted an arm as the loud sounds of several shots filled the small space they occupied, causing Betty to cringe with each loud boom and leave her injured arm limp at her side._

'_Maybe...,' She thought, 'I should get the 'ell out of here!'_

"_Low life..." Came an alien voice, something that Betty had never heard of before, dark but female and not her uncles which meant it came from the monster._

"_Nhaaah!" Her uncle scream as the very fingers that had been holding his weapon exploded from the rest of the hand, dropping the gun and showering the ground in his life's fluid. The monster didn't even bother to see if he was alive or not, not from the way he'd fallen with a thunk to the ground. Even if he were he wouldn't be getting back up. Not unless he was stupid._

_Then again, rather him then Betty, because now the red head was heading toward her._

_It wouldn't have been exaggerating to say she couldn't move, more or less think, rather just looking toward the approaching creature with wide eyes. Somehow during the show she'd been given those round glasses had fallen down her slender nose, giving site to the cut up carnage her right eye had become, thanks to dear old uncle and his way of waking her up with a large knife. What did he think he was anyway? A samurai? Hell, Betty hadn't even noticed she couldn't even see out the thing anymore. No, all her attention was to busy being focused on the approaching red head, one eyed or not._

_The monster was wearing those thick heavy boots that made loud ominous threatening noises, and it was those boots that stopped before her before the beast with that red curly hair glanced down at her. Betty was sure this was it, the end, he was going to rip her apart, but she would of rather had him then her uncle she supposed._

_But then the red haired woman did something completely unexpected...It bowed infront of her._

"_Have you sustained any injuries? Dr. Director..."_

_Speechless, as the monster actually talked to her all she had the courage to do was just stare. But she wouldn't freak out, no, she wouldn't freak out._

"_What is your bidding, my master?"_

_She was going to freak out._

'_A vampire!' She thought, trying her hardest not to scream or something equally weak, 'One of those Midians! The Director's family ancient enemies! Why? Bloody hell what sort of research was Mommy doing down here with this thing?'_

_Well, no not so much of thing and not so much of a vampire. This was vampiress, a teenage looking red headed midian vampiress._

_Betty didn't notice or hear the soft shuffling infront of them, rather her focus was entirely on the female infront of her. She only knew that her uncle had even gathered himself up to a shaking blubbering mass when he'd spoken, or rather yelled—_

"_Global justice is mine! IT'S MINE!"_

_The loud thunder of a gun being fired echoed again, and Betty held her eyes open this time, watching no longer with fear but with amazement as the woman flung out her arm to block the bullet and it did little more then run into the arm before falling useless to the ground. The fear then bled away to something more, a more familiar more welcome emotion, hatred._

"_Your blood stinks. It reeks to high heaven. You're unfit to be the family's head."_

_As the red headed vampiress spoke she saw her uncle grow paniced, though not from the monster itself but from the simple fact that Betty now had a gun, courtesy of whatever idiotic good had died closest to her._

_Slowly, with a blank expression hardened she felt an alien emotion feel her body, just as surely as the weight of the gun filled her hand when she lifted her arm up and over the red headed vampiress own to level the weapon toward the man who was currently ruining her morning._

_Perhaps her uncle saw an emotion reflected in that one good eye of hers behind those glasses that mirrored the demonic vision of the beast who turned to look over her shoulder and watch the male with the same expression._

"_What is your name?" Betty whispered, proud of herself for her voice didn't crack or shake, hell there wasn't even any emotion in it unless you counted the cold need to kill this man._

"_Kimberly Ann Possible." The red haired vampire replied, smiling all the while._

_This time the sound of the gun wasn't as loud or frightening this time to the young girl. Maybe because she wasn't on the other end this time._

_

* * *

_

"So you're Sir Director?" The official looking male asked He was nervous behind his white plain desk stuck out in a tent in the middle of nowhere, with his men being eaten by lord only knows what and disappearing left and right on him. In annoyance he played with the edge of his tie, staring toward the relaxed figure who had just pushed back the flap and entered in such a nonchalant manner it struck him that whoever it was didn't know the importance and danger in the situation.

In fact, the figure ever so nicely dressed in her business suit only cocked her to the side in a cat like motion of curiosity, and gave out a half-hearted grin as the corner of her closed lips twitched.

As he waited for his question to be answered another figure slipped in right behind the woman, the dark haired male looking young and handsome in his uniform more so befitting a butler then a official officer. Smirking and catching the reflection of the artificial lighting around the tent upon his monocle he only gave the nervous male a simple bow before stepping to the side and looking and acting like the loyal servant that he was

Chuckling the woman turned, fingertips lifting to toy with the edge of round framed glasses and she paced the length of the small space outside the desk.

"So?" The male asked, growing inpatient with this behaviour, "What the hell is out there killing my men like flies?"

"Ghouls."

The man stammered, what? For now all he did was stare at the woman's back, her arms crossed ever so elegantly against the small of it, that short cut hair blowing in the slight breeze that came in through the flaps of the door.

"I-I'm sorry," The official looking man mumbled, "Could you repeat that? Sir Director?"

There was no sigh of annoyance, no sigh of impatience that the important man in charge just didn't get what she was saying, no, she was downright quiet, to quiet and it was unnerving considering what was happening just a few miles from this pathetic tent.

"Well then," The Director said, still with her back to him, "I will say it again."

Glancing swiftly over her shoulder Betty gave the male a look that could have portrayed held back insanity, had he not reminded himself that the woman infront of him was of a high status and clearly she knew what she was doing. She did, after all, own the entire Global Justice secret branch employed by the highest figure in the country, she, after all, owned the royal order of knights.

He just had to keep reminding himself that even more as his eyes roamed over to the scared right eye barely hidden beneath the glare of those round glasses.

"They ghouls," She repeated, slower this time, allowing a thin grin to cross her face as she continued to explain it to this male, "This town has become their nest. Absolutely overflowing with them."

The male growled in annoyance, what was this crap she was feeding him?

"So what the hell are those?"

Calm as ever and even smoothly she explained, as if he was a child that just didn't understand the complications of this situation. No, it was she who didn't understand! Telling him this occult gibberish.

"Ghouls are the results of non-virgin humans attacked by a vampire." She said, her voice perfectly level, even and calm without a hint of emotion as her body turned to face the officer behind his plain little dull desk and yet her arms were still behind her back as the flap of the tent opened up once more and brought the breeze with it again, carrying on it the strench of death from miles away.

The men beside the officer shivered.

"You could even say..." She mumbled, voice dropping lower as if she were thinking of something important, "That they're zombies controlled by said vampire. Infact, we anticipant that a vampire inhabits that town."

The officer grew pale, but despite the information he was being fed he smiled nervously none the less as if trying to lighten the mood or get the woman across from him standing in the flap of the tent to tell him it was all just a joke. "Ghoul's? Vampires? Impossible," He chuckled then, growing more confident even as the dark haired male that had come in with the woman walked over in his calm swift manner to produce infront of them a silver expensive looking case, the small object settled firmly in the center of his palm and extended toward Betty like it was an offering.

Betty let the male continue to speak, paying him no mind and keeping her simple grin upon her face as the dark haired male opened the case revealing that it contained several fat delicious looking cigars.

"I hope you surely don't think I'm suppose to believe that occult rubbish?"

Lifting a cigar from the box she turned to face the officer fully, no longer turned at such an angle and in the process catching the reflection of the lighting against her round-framed glasses, causing them to gleam almost demonically in mocking the man behind the desk.

"A low level officer like you might not have known and..." Placing the cigar between her lips she shifted it to the corner of her mouth, "...frankly, it doesn't matter you did."

The officer grunted but she continued to speak, either ignoring the fact that he had been insulted or simply not caring, "We, the Royal Order of Global Knights, also known as the Global Justice Organization have been fighting these monsters since ancient days."

Chuckling slightly at the rapidly paling expression of the men before her she spread out her arms, giving off a cheerful smile and yet her tone didn't match the expression upon her face. "We are the secret service set up to consign to oblivious these antichrist freaks."

Betty gave pause for just a moment, allowed all that information to sink into the ignorant heads of the people before her before she leaned back, almost rocked upon the edges of her expensive dress shoes, and grinned flashing white human teeth as she continued once more.

"These freaks who would dare, who would try to violate the Middleton Empire and the Protestant Church."

The sound of a flame erupting from a lighter filled the tent between her words and the silence that was given by the stunned and shocked officers. The dark haired man had ever so casually lit her cigar as she explained to them, and the woman in question hadn't even ceased in her explanation nor flinched. It was if this action was as normal as the moon and the sun.

"There is a vampire in that village manipulating the ghouls. You," She smirked, her lips quirked up as the cigar was shifted to the other side of her mouth and her one eyed gaze settled firmly upon the officer behind the desk, "are up against a monstrosity."

"No matter how many normal troops you send in there all your doing is offering them a meal," the thick toxic smoke from the cigar hardly bothered her as she smoked before them, and the men and officers in question didn't dare speak upon it, "Draculs and Draculinas can only grow in numbers by drinking blood of a virgin. Others are simply food and end up becoming ghouls, nothing more then vampire servants."

"If you kill the head vampire, you kill them all..." Tilting her head so that one eye was removed from the reflection of the light, so that one eye black colored eye could lie upon the officer fully and gain all his attention she smirked once more, "Global Justice will do the honors." Betty whispered almost dreamy like, as she removed the cigar from her lips to blow out the smoke the toxic stick produced.

The officer was by sweating now, and not from the heat of the glaring lights. He glanced behind him to the radio console that had been dead for more then the time he was comfortable with, another one of his units eaten and gobbled up...by a vampire?

"I-Impossible..."

Betty twirled the cigar within her fingertips glancing up and down the officer with that one eye that was starting to give him the creeps, "One of our personnel is a special anti-vampire expert. He's already on his way. It should all be over in a few hours."

Everything was silent after that for awhile, and the officer behind the desk swore up and down in such a manner that a sailor would have been proud. Stopping his rant he flushed with embarrassment before reaching out for a napkin and wipping away the sweat that dotted his brow. "What is it exactly?"

Setting the cigar back between her lips she grinned, letting the smoke curl up from the bright red end.

"A monster...When it comes to vampires...no one is more expert then her."

"Her?" The officer stuttered, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he may be scared of this situation but he still wasn't sure he wanted to believe what he was being fed.

"Her," Sir Betty Director replied.

"Kim Possible."

* * *

To be continued. 


End file.
